We Are Broken
by FancyJeyJey
Summary: Mark  Fitz  has a little sister, that's secretly dating Eli. What happens when Mark finds out about his little sister and Eli?
1. Chapter 1

**We Are Broken**

One: Try Honesty1

It's been a month since school started, my only friends are oh wait I don't have any because my jackass of a brother likes to scare everyone off; only person that actually talks to me is Clare which I don't mind and Mark doesn't either since he has a crush on her. I was sitting on ground leaning against the fence till First period started, while Mark and his buddies were standing in Eli's parking space.

Eli pulled into his parking space honking the horn at Mark and his buddies "Yea, Excuse me!" Eli yelled leaning his head out the window "Ok, what's wrong with you!" He asked, Mark went a pulled the skull off the front of Eli's hearse, thus pissing Eli off he got out of his hearse "Yea destroy my car over a friggen parking spot."

"Aww you want a tissue!" Mark mocked

"Give me that." Eli said

"Oops" Mark said tossing the skull which landed in front of me

"Go get it." Eli demanded

"Is that the best you've got!" Mark asked then looked over at Adam "What the hell you looking at!"

"I'm trying to figure that out." Adam said, Mark just acted like he was going to hit Eli and walked away with his buddies, I picked up the skull to Eli's hearse and walked over to him and Adam

"Umm sorry about my brother..." I said handing Eli the skull

"Thanks... I still can't believe that neanderthal is your brother." Eli said

"Neither can I" I said quietly

"Josselyn" Mark yelled and I turned my attention to him giving him a 'what' look "Get to class" and since when did 'class' matter to him

"Ok." I said turning back to Eli "I'll see you around!"

"Guess you will" Eli said giving me his famous crooked smile, I walked away since Mark was waiting for me guess he wanted to make sure I got to class without and distraction this time.

"What were you two talking about?" Mark asked suspiciously

"Nothing I just gave back his hood ornament back that you decided to distroy for no apparent reason." I said looking over at him

"I had a reason." Mark said

"Oh really! and what was that?" I asked, Mark said nothing "Is this because he hangs out with Clare?" I asked

"How about you just stay out of it and get to class, ok Josselyn?" Mark said pointing to a English10 class room, he still didn't know I had advance English11 with Clare & Eli in Ms. Dawes's class

"Fine." I said walking to the girls bathroom, where I bumped into Clare and Alli

"Joss, do you know what was going on earlier with Fitz and Eli?" Clare asked, I hated when people called Mark; Fitz, I don't why but I just did

"My brother just being his usual self" I said shrugging my shoulders as I pulled my hair back and put it into a messy bun and left heading to class

Ms. Dawes was nice and all but she sure could talk, ever since she assigned everyone english partners me being pared with Adam and Eli and Clare being partnered, but we all usually worked in a group so it didn't make a difference. Clare was taking all the notes she could as Ms. Dawes keep talking, Adam was doodling, Eli was coloring his finger nails with a black sharpie and I was obviously observing the three people I wish I could be friends with, without Mark being a complete ass.

"I'll see you all monday, be sure to complete your assignments." Ms. Dawes said as the bell rang but everyone was to busy grabbing their stuff and leaving the classroom

As I was walking to lunch I heard my brother yelling, but not to me at Adam.

"Figure what you're looking at yet!" Mark asked Adam, slamming Adam into the lockers

"Still trying to process the smell" Adam said turning around

"Hard to do with a broken nose" Mark said about to punch Adam but Eli stepped inbtween them

"Whoa, tell me something, what were you thinking when you got that haircut? No, no seriously. Were there auditions for 'Planet of the Apes' remake that I didn't hear about?" Eli said pissing Mark off even more

"He's got the oder part down." Adam said just as Mark was about to punch Eli, Clare walked over to him and I found myself walking over to Adam and Eli

"Teacher." Clare said lightly touching Mark's arm, he quickly hurried off; Wow was my brother already whipped by a girl he wasn't even with and I doubt he ever would be with.

"Seriously I swear if he wasn't your brother I'd..." Eli started to say glancing at me but I shot him a death glare, as Clare and Adam just looked at us weird

"Anyways..." Adam said as there was an akward silence, I couldn't stand being there so I headed off to the cafe

"Joss." Eli called out catching up to me and grabbing ahold of my wrist

"What?" I asked turning to face him, but first glancing to see if Mark was around

"I'm sorry." Eli whispered taking my hand in his

"I get that my brothers an ass, but you don't have to make smartass comments to him; because when he finds out about... _Us_. There's most likely going to be a WWIII." I said pulling my hand away from his

"I know... but he was about to fight Adam who's your friend too." Eli said making a point "Listen I have a plan."

"And so do I... well I have two" I said interupting him

"Like!" Eli asked raising an eyebrow at me

"One: He has a thing for Clare... them together sloves our problems; Two: you and Adam avoiding him." I said as Eli just started laughing

"Ohhh... you're serious!" Eli said once he stopped laughing "Ok well I don't think Clare would ever go out with him and two I don't think that's possibilty since there's an _Us_."

"Obviously have you seen the way she looks at you!" I said kind of annoyed

"Oooo is someone jealous!" Eli asked smirking as he went to hold both my hands "Because you have nothing to worry about."

"Really! We'll see about that." I said before I heard an oh-so-fimilar-voice call both our names, Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

Two: Try Honesty2

"Get your hands off my sister." Mark yelled at Eli as he pulled me away

"Mark let go of me, Now." I said pushing him away but was grabbed by Owen

"We don't want little Emo boy getting his way with you." Owen said with his mouth next my neck as if he was going to 'kiss' it or something

"Oh and your so much better" I said sarcastically seeing Mr. Simpson walk up to all of us

"Fitzgerald, Goldsworthy, Milligan." Mr. Simpson said "Where are you all suppose to be!" He asked

"Lunch." Eli & I said in unison

"Mr. Armstrongs class" Owen said quietly as he let me go

"Same" Mark said

"Mark, Owen In my office now." Mr. Simpson said "Eli & Josselyn get to lunch." He told us

"Come on." Eli said wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked off to lunch, at this point I didn't care what Mark said "So do you want to hear my plan!" He asked

"Does it involve killing my brother!" I asked "Becasue then No."

"No... just a fake ID." Eli said was we walked into the cafe

"Why!" I asked

"That's all you need to know, ok. Don't worry about it." Eli said as we sat down were Adam and Clare were

"Seriously Elijah!" I said, I wasn't ready for anymore games between my brother and Eli; since I saw this all ending badly

"Ooo my full name." Eli said shocked

"What's the deal with you two!" Adam asked curiously, Eli and I looked at each other

"We've been dating." Eli said Adam just nodded his head and Clare just looked plain shocked "On the other hand Adam, I need your help with something" He said standing up "In Ms. Oh's room"

"Ummm ok!" Adam said getting up and taking of with Eli

"So you and Eli!" Clare asked

"Yea... for about a week." I said smiling

Before Remedial Gym I usually meet Eli and Adam since I have class with Adam and Eli's always hanging out with Adam, but Adam said he didn't know where Eli was which I knew was a lie. Before M.I. I usually just head to class and Eli's waiting outside Ms. Oh's room but he wasn't there.

*Clare*

"Where were you this afternoon!" I asked Eli

"Conflict resalusion!" Eli said smirking

"So much for Non-Violence" I said as we countinued walking

"Nobody got hurt." Eli said

"What happened!" I asked turning to him and lightly putting my thumb over the cut on his buttom lip

"Cops had to break up a fight, and somebody but the name of a convicted arsinist on Fitz fake I.D. Uh Ooops!" Eli said smiling "He'll be spending a few hours at the cop shop."

"You had him arrested!" I said and started walking away once Josselyn walked up to us

"He'll be out as soon as they clear up the mistaken Idenity" Eli said following me "lets just say I'd rather be feared by Fitz then liked."

"What happened!" Josselyn asked grabbing Eli's arm "I just saw my brother get dropped off by some cops."

"Speak of the devil" Eli said seeing Fitz walk up to us

"Good one." Fitz said to Eli

"You do know that I.D. was for novelty purposes only" Eli said

"I'll have to tell that one to the judge." Fitz said

"I hope you learned your leason" Eli said

"To bad for you I'm a slow learner" Fitz said pushing past Eli

Please Review!

Also I've decide not to use the 'Eli's Dead EX- GF' story line, is that a good or bad idea!


End file.
